My Season 2
by Dagenspear
Summary: This is a basic outline rewrite of the episodes The Miller's Daughter through Second Star To The Right. Swan Queen friendship, maybe romance, not sure. Red Beauty potential romance, but current friendship. Not for Rumbelle fans. Not necessarily for Snow fans, but I take her character in some interesting directions. And I'm a Regina fan, so... you guys know where this story stands.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm not really happy with how the last batch of season 2 episodes went, so I decided to do a little basic outline rewrite. If you wish to write a fanfic out of these ideas, feel free. These are not, once again, full episode rewrites. Just basic outline rewrites. Maybe I'll do one for STRAIGHT ON TIL' MORNING if you guys like these. I also have some ideas for season 3 as well.**

THE MILLER'S DAUGHTER: The episode opens with Emma flipping through Henry's book, finding the last story in it, which is Regina's story and includes Daniel's murder, Cora's abuse of Regina, Regina being given away to King Leopold without her consent, everything from the episode The Stable Boy. Emma develops a better understanding of Regina. Henry says he's never read the last story in the book before, when she asks him about it. Emma and Regina get locked inside Gold's shop by Cora, so that Regina can kill her. They argue things out. Emma apologizes for what happened. She also asks about Daniel. Regina says having another heart in him must've made him crazy. Emma is sympathetic. They even talk about Snow. Maybe Regina tells Emma that she killed Graham. Although I guess Emma should've figured that out by now, huh? Regina asks why Emma is trying to help her, after everything. Emma says that it's because they're not completely dissimilar. They compare stories of abuse. Emma reveals that she had a foster father once who used to burn her with cigarettes. She tells Regina that in this world they have people who want to help and protect children who are victims of abuse, and that she can't imagine what growing up in a world without that, and with monarchy, magic, sexism, slavery and no one to help you when you need it, would do to a person. She calls the Enchanted Forest poisonous to anyone without power of some kind. Emma goes on to say that the worst abuse she can think of is having a parent who wants to usurp your identity, because then you don't know who are without them, even though they cause you so much pain. She says that that's what Cora did to her, and what she is trying to do to her now. Emma tells Regina not to be Cora's daughter, but to be Henry's mother, and she'll know that she can't let Cora have Rumpelstiltskin's power. Meanwhile, Snow works hard trying to find Cora's heart, which Rumpelstiltskin told her about, so she can kill her. Charming, Neal, and Rumpelstiltskin use the help of the Blue Fairy to keep Cora from using the dagger, which can only be used in the presence of the Dark One, by blocking any and all tracking spells using the last of the fairy dust, as Ruby and the rest of town hides out in the hospital, trying to keep Henry safe and Greg and Belle from discovering what's happening. This, of course, only makes them more suspicious. Cora manages to track down Rumpelstiltskin by breaking through the barrier of fairy magic and tries to control Rumpelstiltskin, but the dagger doesn't work. Rumpelstiltskin laughs at her, coming to the conclusion that the dagger must not be able to work in a world without magic, and even though he brought magic to storybrooke the barrier keeping the townspeople from leaving is also keeping the magic from spreading, limiting the power of the dagger. Rumple also doubts that it will give her his powers if she kills him with it as well. Regina decides to spy for the Charmings on Cora. Flashbacks are basically the same. Maybe have that creepy chick that can tell the future in it. Just show the origin of Cora's book as well.

WELCOME TO STORYBROOKE: Show flashbacks of Regina in the first days after the curse is cast, as she finds that this "victory" of hers may not be what she really wanted after all and comes into contact with a man and his child and realizes that she needs more than vengeance in her life. Basically the same, but tone it down in the last few flashbacks. In present day, Regina and Emma discuss how best to keep Henry safe, and what they should do about Cora. Regina doesn't want to kill her mother, so Charming comes up with the solution to use one of the magic beans they're growing to send her back to Wonderland. Snow wants to rid their lives of Cora, to ensure she never bothers them again. Emma disagrees. Snow tells Emma that they have to, because Cora killed her mother. Emma is sympathetic, but wants to try to do the right thing. Snow and Emma argue about it. Snow is upset because she thinks Emma's allowing herself to be tricked by Regina, like she has been. Emma says they can't stop Cora without her help, and that if there is one thing Emma knows it's that she can trust that Regina loves Henry will do anything to keep him safe, and will put him first always, and that's exactly what they need in a situation like this. Snow disagrees with that. Emma says that they were wrong before. Snow tells Emma she doesn't owe Regina any guilt for thinking that she was behind Archie's faux death. Emma says that that may be true, but she does owe it to herself to trust her gut on this that Regina can be trusted, at least for this. Snow makes a statement about how if it wasn't for Regina Emma would be a princess. Emma's says that she doesn't want to be a princess, she wants to be equal to other people, not above them, not making decisions for them, and even though she wanted her real parents to be with her and her life was rough and sucked in some places, she would never wish that the curse wasn't cast, because it's also the reason she has Henry. Snow thinks that Regina's trying to turn Emma against them, and she refuses to let her take someone else from her, like she did her Mother and her Father. Charming corrects her that Cora was the one who killed Eva. Snow blames Regina for that, saying that Cora did it for Regina, so it's still because of her. She decides to kill Regina before she can take Emma away too.  
THE PUPPET AND HIS PUPPETEER: August is found hiding out in the woods. Basically the same stuff happens flashbacks and present day. But alter Tamara's part in August's story slightly. No Dragon crap. Maintain the continuity that this is a world without magic. Have Neal tell Tamara the truth. End the episode with revealing that Tamara is working with Greg and Dr. Whale, when she shows them she's brought Hook with her, and thanks Whale for the device she used to drain August's magic, which would be how she stops him from revealing her to everyone. Keep Snow involved in the August story. Same basic thing with that. Heck, maybe even keep August being turned back into a kid to save him. Snow decides to maintain her vendetta against Regina, despite Charming's advice. Emma is forced to tell Regina about Neal, and convince her that he's trustworthy, after she sees them playing in the park. Emma suggest that they all talk about it together.  
BEAST AND BEAUTY: With Rumpelstiltskin struggling with his darkside and whether or not he can actually kill his grandson, Henry, he goes to an amnesiac Belle for validation, who, fed up with the lies she's been told, searches for answers by going to Ruby for help. Ruby herself struggles with whether or not she should tell her friend the truth, and goes to Snow White and Prince Charming for permission. When they decline, Ruby becomes angry with them, telling them that they are not her rulers in this world, and that she has the right to be honest with her friend. Ruby comes to the conclusion that Regina's curse simply forced them to sit with their negative qualities and the resentments and anger they have for themselves and others. Snow blames Regina for the lack of power they now hold as Royalty, saying that if she hadn't cast the curse they wouldn't even be in this situation. Ruby decides to tell Belle the truth, and does so by taking her out into the woods on a full moon and showing herself turn into a werewolf. Belle is scared at first but calms down when she realizes that it's really Ruby and that she won't hurt her, when the wolf licks her on the cheek. Belle puts Ruby's hood back on and lets her tell her everything. Rumpelstiltskin goes back to Belle, essentially having a mental breakdown, he grabs her, shakes her much like he did in Skin Deep, and yells at her to tell him he's a good man, to love him. Belle, completely done with this crap, yells at him back, telling him that she doesn't know what she was before, but she will not be his crutch now, and that if he wants her to see him as a good man, he will have to prove it to her by actions, not words. Ruby goes to her Granny and tells her that she knows that she lied to her about her mother, and that in the Enchanted Forest she tried to ignore the resentment against Granny for that lie, but it came out in this world, through her cursed personality, because, as she now understands, that personality was just a manifestation of her hidden anger and desire to rebel against her Granny for her lie. They take the first steps into patching things up between them. I suppose keep the same flashbacks. It'll play as a nice parallel to the beginnings of Rumbelle and the fall of it. Emma introduces Neal to Regina. They talk about how they're going to work out a way for all of them to have equal parenting rights and still maintain a schedule in what's best for Henry after they've taken care of Cora. Tamara, Greg and Dr. Whale introduce themselves to Cora and offers to work with her, Tamara saying she could use their help.  
EVIL QUEEN: In flashbacks we show Regina's journey through the later years of motherhood. Henry, an outcast partially due to the town fearing Regina and partially because of his issues with being adopted, is given a book by Mary-Margaret. He reads it, and breaks into Gold's shop to steal Charming's sword that he recognized, but is caught and Gold says he'll press charges if Regina doesn't place Henry into therapy. Regina attempts to strong arm Gold, furious at the idea of her son being more of an outcast. It doesn't work. Gold forces her to by saying "Please.". Henry's furious at the idea of what he thinks is Regina forcing him to go to therapy, and after a few sessions with Archie, everyone starts making fun of him, causing Henry to become even more angry with Regina, and when Regina tries to talk to him after he's gotten into a fight at school, he calls her evil and Regina slaps him. Henry runs off to his room, leaving Regina behind trying to say sorry, horrified by herself and her action. Regina sits, pondering, and decides to tell Henry the truth about storybrooke. She goes to his room only to discover the window open and Henry GONE. Regina runs up to the window, screaming out of it for Henry. This flashback takes place just before the events of the Pilot. In present day Regina, Emma and Charming prepare to use the Beans to banish Cora back to Wonderland, when Cora discovers the existence of the beans thanks to information provided by Tamara, who was told by Neal, and attempts to destroy them all, but is stopped at the last minute only barely, when Regina tells the group, leaving only a single stalk unscathed. But they do manage to capture Hook. Snow White refuses to trust Regina, and plots for a way to prove her belief that she's going to betray them, so when Cora destroys almost all of the beans Regina and Snow get into a fight because she accuses Regina of betraying them to Cora and telling her about them. They yell, Snow calls Regina a murderer, and Regina throws all the people Snow has killed to achieve her own happy ending right back in her face, including the war they fought. Regina says to Snow, "We both know that you are just as much an Evil Queen as I am!" and Snow becomes furious and tries to kill her, but Regina rips out her heart, and tells her to stop. She then says, "For so long this is what I thought I wanted, but revenge... it's only made everything worse, and that isn't worth it anymore." she puts the heart back in Snow White's chest, finishing with, "Maybe it never was.". Meanwhile Cora tracks down a way to destroy the town line barrier, and finds one: King George, who, as it turns out, didn't really destroy the fairy dust. What he burned in Child Of The Moon was a bag of sand. He actually hid the fairy dust before Charming and Red came after him. Cora breaks King George out of the psych ward of the hospital, where he was locked up. She determines that with Regina's help, the one who cast the curse, and the fairy dust, they'll be able to rip open the barrier between Storybrooke and the Real World.  
SECOND STAR TO THE RIGHT: When Aurora and Mulan search for a way to save Phillip, they run into a mysterious figure who offers them information on where the souls who are consumed by the wraith go and how to get there. Regina and Emma get into an argument about what do about Cora after she's found out about, and has destroyed most of, the magic beans. Meaning they don't have the element of surprise anymore, making their plan nearly impossible to pull off. Emma thinks that they might not have any other choice, but to kill her. Regina insists otherwise, saying that she can't make the choice to kill her mother again. Emma questions Regina's loyalty, saying that maybe Snow was right. Emma regrets it right away and tries to take it back, but it's too late. Regina is hurt by Emma's distrust. Meanwhile Cora, King George, Dr. Whale, Greg and Tamara prepare the spell to obliterate the barrier between Storybrooke and the Real World, as Neal interrogates Captain Hook and learns that Rumpelstiltskin killed his mother. Neal confronts his father about this and lashes out at him when he discovers that it's true. Belle overhears, and is disgusted by it. Rumple tries to convince Belle that she was okay with it before, but that only disgusts her even more, and she get the heck out of there, calling herself, and him, pathetic. Rumple, furious, makes a deal with Cora, telling her that Regina is working with the Charmings. When Regina goes back to Cora, she is knocked out. Cliffhanger is Aurora and Mulan appearing through a portal into Storybrooke. Flashbacks for this episode are basically the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is just a little more advanced version of Chapter 1.**

THE MILLER'S DAUGHTER: The episode opens with Emma flipping through Henry's book, finding the last story in it, which is Regina's story and includes Daniel's murder, Cora's abuse of Regina, Regina being given away to King Leopold without her consent, everything from the episode The Stable Boy. Emma develops a better understanding of Regina. Henry says he's never read the last story in the book before, when she asks him about it. Emma and Regina get locked inside Gold's shop by Cora, so that Regina can kill her. They argue things out. Emma apologizes for what happened. She also asks about Daniel. Regina says having another heart in him must've made him crazy. Emma is sympathetic. They even talk about Snow. Maybe Regina tells Emma that she killed Graham. Although I guess Emma should've figured that out by now, huh? Regina asks why Emma is trying to help her, after everything. Emma says that it's because they're not completely dissimilar. They compare stories of abuse. Emma reveals that she had a foster father once who used to burn her with cigarettes. She tells Regina that in this world they have people who want to help and protect children who are victims of abuse, and that she can't imagine what growing up in a world without that, and with monarchy, magic, sexism, slavery and no one to help you when you need it, would do to a person. She calls the Enchanted Forest poisonous to anyone without power of some kind. Emma goes on to say that the worst abuse she can think of is having a parent who wants to usurp your identity, because then you don't know who are without them, even though they cause you so much pain. She says that that's what Cora did to her, and what she is trying to do to her now. Emma tells Regina not to be Cora's daughter, but to be Henry's mother, and she'll know that she can't let Cora have Rumpelstiltskin's power. Meanwhile, Snow works hard trying to find Cora's heart, which Rumpelstiltskin told her about, so she can kill her. Charming, Neal, and Rumpelstiltskin use the help of the Blue Fairy to keep Cora from using the dagger, which can only be used in the presence of the Dark One, by blocking any and all tracking spells using the last of the fairy dust, as Ruby and the rest of town hides out in the hospital, trying to keep Henry safe and Greg and Belle from discovering what's happening. This, of course, only makes them more suspicious. Meanwhile Whale searches the internet, observing the technology of this world. Cora manages to track down Rumpelstiltskin by breaking through the barrier of fairy magic and tries to control Rumpelstiltskin, but the dagger doesn't work. Rumpelstiltskin laughs at her, coming to the conclusion that the dagger must not be able to work in a world without magic, and even though he brought magic to Story Brooke the barrier keeping the townspeople from leaving is also keeping the magic from spreading, limiting the power of the dagger. Rumple also doubts that it will give her his powers if she kills him with it as well. Regina decides to spy for the Charmings on Cora. Flashbacks are basically the same. Maybe have that creepy chick that can tell the future in it. Show the origin of Cora's book as well.

WELCOME TO STORY BROOKE: Show flashbacks of Regina in the first days after the curse is cast, as she finds that this "victory" of hers may not be what she really wanted after all and comes into contact with a man and his child and realizes that she needs more than vengeance in her life. Basically the same, but tone it down in the last few flashbacks. In present day, Regina and Emma discuss how best to keep Henry safe, and what they should do about Cora. Regina doesn't want to kill her mother, so Charming comes up with the solution to use one of the magic beans they're growing to send her back to Wonderland. Snow wants to rid their lives of Cora, to ensure she never bothers them again. Emma disagrees. Snow tells Emma that they have to, because Cora killed her mother. Emma is sympathetic, but wants to try to do the right thing. Snow and Emma argue about it. Snow is upset because she thinks Emma's allowing herself to be tricked by Regina, like she has been. Emma says they can't stop Cora without her help, and that if there is one thing Emma knows it's that she can trust that Regina loves Henry will do anything to keep him safe, and will put him first always, and that's exactly what they need in a situation like this. Snow disagrees with that. Emma says that they were wrong before. Snow tells Emma she doesn't owe Regina any guilt for thinking that she was behind Archie's faux death. Emma says that that may be true, but she does owe it to herself to trust her gut on this that Regina can be trusted, at least for this. Snow thinks that Regina's trying to turn Emma against them, and she refuses to let her take someone else from her, like she did her Mother and her Father. Charming corrects her that Cora was the one who killed Eva. Snow blames Regina for that, saying that Cora did it for Regina, so it's still because of her. She decides to kill Regina before she can take Emma away too.

THE PUPPET AND HIS PUPPETEER: August is found hiding out in the woods. Basically the same stuff happens flashbacks and present day. But alter Tamara's part in August's story slightly. She finds him as he's hiding out, before he meets Neal. She's the one who convinces him to go and get Neal away from Emma, giving him the type-writer with the message for Neal, and telling him to ask Neal if he believes in magic, saying that will get his attention. Then she finds him after he's taken off to Poukhet. And gives him the book to plant in Storybrooke, saying he's the only one who can enter and place it there. No Dragon crap. Maintain the continuity that this is a world without magic. Have Neal tell Tamara the truth. End the episode with revealing that Tamara is working with Greg and Dr. Whale, when she shows them she's brought Hook with her, and thanks Whale for the device she used to drain August's magic, which would be how she stops him from revealing her to everyone. Keep Snow involved in the August story. Same basic thing with that. Heck, maybe even keep August being turned back into a kid to save him. Snow decides to maintain her vendetta against Regina, despite Charming's advice. Emma is forced to tell Regina about Neal, and convince her that he's trustworthy, after she sees them playing in the park. Emma suggest that they all talk about it together.

BEAST AND BEAUTY: With Rumpelstiltskin struggling with his darkside and whether or not he can actually kill his grandson, Henry, he goes to an amnesiac Belle for validation, who, fed up with the lies she's been told, searches for answers by going to Ruby for help. Ruby herself struggles with whether or not she should tell her friend the truth, and goes to Snow White and Prince Charming for permission. When they decline, Ruby becomes angry with them, telling them that they are not her rulers in this world, and that she has the right to be honest with her friend. Ruby comes to the conclusion that Regina's curse simply forced them to sit with their negative qualities and the resentments and anger they have for themselves and others. Snow blames Regina for the lack of power they now hold as Royalty, saying that if she hadn't cast the curse they wouldn't even be in this situation. Ruby decides to tell Belle the truth, and does so by taking her out into the woods on a full moon and showing herself turn into a werewolf. Belle is scared at first but calms down when she realizes that it's really Ruby and that she won't hurt her, when the wolf licks her on the cheek. Belle puts Ruby's hood back on and lets her tell her everything. Rumpelstiltskin goes back to Belle, essentially having a mental breakdown, he grabs her, shakes her much like he did in Skin Deep, and yells at her to tell him he's a good man, to love him. Belle, completely done with this crap, yells at him back, telling him that she doesn't know what she was before, but she will not be his crutch now, and that if he wants her to see him as a good man, he will have to prove it to her by actions, not words. Ruby goes to her Granny and tells her that she knows that she lied to her about her mother, and that in the Enchanted Forest she tried to ignore the resentment against Granny for that lie, but it came out in this world, through her cursed personality, because, as she now understands, that personality was just a manifestation of her hidden anger and desire to rebel against her Granny for her lie. They take the first steps into patching things up between them. I suppose keep the same flashbacks. It'll play as a nice parallel to the beginnings of Rumbelle and the fall of it. Emma introduces Neal to Regina. They talk about how they're going to work out a way for all of them to have equal parenting rights and still maintain a schedule in what's best for Henry after they've taken care of Cora. Tamara, Greg and Dr. Whale introduce themselves to Cora and offers to work with her, Tamara saying she could use their help.

EVIL QUEEN: In flashbacks we show Regina's journey through the later years of motherhood. Henry, an outcast partially due to the town fearing Regina and partially because of his issues with being adopted, is given a book by Mary-Margaret. He reads it, and breaks into Gold's shop to steal Charming's sword that he recognized, but is caught and Gold says he'll press charges if Regina doesn't place Henry into therapy. Regina attempts to strong arm Gold, furious at the idea of her son being more of an outcast. It doesn't work. Gold forces her to by saying "Please.". Henry's furious at the idea of what he thinks is Regina forcing him to go to therapy, and after a few sessions with Archie, everyone starts making fun of him, causing Henry to become even more angry with Regina, and when Regina tries to talk to him after he's gotten into a fight at school, he calls her evil and Regina slaps him. Henry runs off to his room, leaving Regina behind trying to say sorry, horrified by herself and her action. Regina sits, pondering, and decides to tell Henry the truth about Story Brooke. She goes to his room only to discover the window open and Henry GONE. Regina runs up to the window, screaming out of it for Henry. This flashback takes place just before the events of the Pilot. In present day Regina, Emma and Charming prepare to use the Beans to banish Cora back to Wonderland, when Cora discovers the existence of the beans thanks to information provided by Tamara, who was told by Neal, and attempts to destroy them all, but is stopped at the last minute only barely, when Regina tells the group, leaving only a single stalk unscathed. But they do manage to capture Hook. Snow White refuses to trust Regina, and plots for a way to prove her belief that she's going to betray them, so when Cora destroys almost all of the beans Regina and Snow get into a fight because she accuses Regina of betraying them to Cora and telling her about them. They yell, Snow calls Regina a murderer, and Regina throws all the people Snow has killed to achieve her own happy ending right back in her face, including the war they fought. Regina says to Snow, "We both know that you are just as much an Evil Queen as I am!" and Snow becomes furious and tries to kill her, but Regina rips out her heart, and tells her to stop. She then says, "For so long this is what I thought I wanted, but revenge... it's only made everything worse, and that isn't worth it anymore." she puts the heart back in Snow White's chest, finishing with, "Maybe it never was.". Meanwhile Cora tracks down a way to destroy the town line barrier, and finds one: King George, who, as it turns out, didn't really destroy the fairy dust. What he burned in Child Of The Moon was a bag of sand. He actually hid the fairy dust before Charming and Red came after him. Cora breaks King George out of the psych ward of the hospital, where he was locked up. She determines that with Regina's help, the one who cast the curse, and the fairy dust, they'll be able to rip open the barrier between Story Brooke and the Real World.

SECOND STAR TO THE RIGHT: When Aurora and Mulan search for a way to save Phillip, they run into a mysterious figure who offers them information on where the souls who are consumed by the wraith go and tells them that the only way to get there is through a particular world, giving them a magic bean to get there and telling them that this is last one that exists in this world, and how to get to the wraith dimension. Regina and Emma get into an argument about what to do about Cora after she's found out about, and has destroyed most of, the magic beans. Meaning they don't have the element of surprise anymore, making their plan nearly impossible to pull off. Emma thinks that they might not have any other choice, but to kill her. Regina insists otherwise, saying that she can't make the choice to kill her mother again. Emma questions Regina's loyalty, saying that maybe Snow was right. Emma regrets it right away and tries to take it back, but it's too late. Regina is hurt by Emma's distrust. Meanwhile Cora, King George, Dr. Whale, Greg and Tamara prepare the spell to obliterate the barrier between Story Brooke and the Real World, as Neal interrogates Captain Hook and learns that Rumpelstiltskin killed his mother. Neal confronts his father about this and lashes out at him when he discovers that it's true. Belle overhears, and is disgusted by it. Rumple tries to convince Belle that she was okay with it before, but that only disgusts her even more, and she get the heck out of there, calling herself, and him, pathetic. Rumple, furious, tells Cora that Regina is working with the Charmings. She asks why he's suddenly on her side, and he says that he wants the Charmings and Regina out of his way so he can kill Henry, as he was prophesized to be his undoing, and considering she has no way of using the dagger, and the Charmings are in her way too, they might as well work together. Cora then believes that Rumpelstiltskin doesn't know about her plan to destroy the barrier. When Regina goes back to Cora, she is knocked out. Cliffhanger is Aurora and Mulan appearing through a portal into Story Brooke. Flashbacks for this episode are basically the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally finished Straight On 'Til Morning! I hope you like it!**

STRAIGHT ON 'TIL MORNING: Open with Mulan and Aurora walking towards Story Brooke, when Greg and Tamara drive up to them, scaring them with their car, before getting out and telling them that they were expecting them, and telling them the deal: If they want to be able to get to the wraith dimension to save Phillip, they'll have to help them. Aurora immediately agrees to whatever. Mulan then does too, hesitantly. Cora places an unconscious Regina next to the town line. Cora plans on using Whale's technology given to her by Greg and Tamara to drain Regina's magic and use it to rip open the barrier between Story Brooke and the real world. She ties Regina up next to the town line and prepares the spell using the fairy dust, starting it. Meanwhile, Emma interrogates Hook for information on Cora's plan. Hook refuses to give any. Emma asks him why he's protecting Cora, seeing as how she'll surely kill him when she gains Rumpelstiltskin's power. He says he doesn't care, as long as Rumpelstiltskin is dead along with him. Emma asks him if he really cared about Milah he would care about depriving her son of a parent. Hook says Rumpelstiltskin is the one who did that. And Emma throws it back in his face that now he's doing what Rumple did, that he's now become Rumple. Hook becomes furious, saying that he is nothing like Rumple. Emma proves the contrary, citing Belle, and everything else he's done. She then convinces him to tell her Cora's plan. He does. What he knows anyway: That Cora plans to tear down the barrier. Emma tells Charming and Snow the plan, and says that they have to find Regina. Rumpelstiltskin comes to them and tells them he's discovered that Cora and Regina are at the town line, and Henry overhears. Snow believes that Regina is in league with Cora. Emma, however, thinks otherwise. They place Henry with Granny for protection. Hook meanwhile breaks out of jail. Cora appoints a job to King George to protect something very important: Her heart. A job that she assures him will help destroy Charming. She also tells him to take a hostage. After George leaves she then tells Tamara to rat him out to Snow and Charming. Tamara does do so, telling them that while jogging she saw someone speaking with Cora who matches George's description about protecting her heart, so she hid and listened in. This piques Snow's interest. Snow insists that they go after Cora's heart. Emma says if Regina's with Cora, then she may be in danger, and they have to save her. Snow asks why. Emma says because it's the right thing to do. Snow says that stopping Cora should take priority. Emma says that the only thing Snow cares about is revenge. Snow asks how Emma can help Regina, considering how if it wasn't for Regina Emma would be a princess. Emma's says that she doesn't want to be a princess, she wants to be equal to other people, not above them, not making decisions for them, and even though she wanted her real parents to be with her and her life was rough and sucked in some places, she would never wish that the curse wasn't cast, because it's also the reason she has Henry. Emma openly rejects the Enchanted Forest and everything about it. Snow tells Emma to just stay away from Cora, as her and Charming go after Cora's heart. They go. Emma disobeys. Snow ransacks Gold's shop and finds the candle. Emma goes and hides in the woods next to the town line, waiting for an opportunity. Mulan breaks into Granny's diner and knocks her out. Greg and Tamara then run in and search for something. They say that what they're looking for is gone. But Greg realizes where it went, and tells Mulan and Aurora to go wait for them in the clock tower, because the last thing they need is anyone finding out Mulan and Aurora are here. Henry shows up at the town line right behind Emma. Meanwhile Charming, Snow and Ruby track down George to Hook's ship. George reveals his hostage: Belle. Who he shoves off of the ship into the water, as a distraction. Ruby dives in after her, as Charming fights George and Snow searches Hook's ship for the heart. Rumpelstiltskin goes into Granny's diner, and finds Granny unconscious. When he hear someone coming he quickly hides her to avoid suspicion. It's Neal, looking for Henry. Rumple lies, saying that Granny must've taken Henry to the boarding house, before he quickly leaves, after seeing a window in the bathroom open, realizing that Henry climbed out, and understanding where he went. But Neal then finds Granny's unconscious body and quickly tries to follow Rumple, but he disappears. Charming defeats George. Ruby pulls Belle out of the water and onto the dock, then begins giving her CPR and mouth to mouth, but she doesn't wake up. Snow finds the heart and Cora appears, with Snow guessing that Cora must've sensed her heart was in danger. Snow lights the candle and uses the light side on Belle and the dark side on Cora. Snow tells Ruby to get Belle out of here, which she does, as she waits for the candle to kill Cora. But it doesn't. Ruby takes Belle to the boarding house and tries again mouth to mouth, having a bit of an emotional breakdown, when she wakes up, with her memories, with the exception of the last few weeks, those are very blurred. Neal rushes in to tell Ruby that Granny was attacked and that he thinks Rumple might have had something to with it, and that he needs her help finding him. Belle overhears and insists she come. Hook spies on them from outside. Emma sees that Cora has left and quickly rushes to untie Regina. Henry follows. Emma apologizes to Regina, but she's not in a very good head space to accept it. Snow wonders why the candle isn't working, and Cora laughs at her, pointing to Charming, who is now dying. Cora reveals that she took Charming's heart, so she could trick Snow into killing her own true love. Snow has a complete breakdown, cradling a half-dead Charming, as Cora gloats, saying that love is weakness, and then transporting herself back to the town line. Cora finds Emma freeing Regina and tries to kill her, but Regina steps in and blocks her blast just barely, so Emma is only knocked out. Regina tells Henry to run into the woods. Cora and Regina magic duel, and Cora wins. She blows Regina back, calling her weak. Rumpelstiltskin then pops up and Cora realizes that Rumple ratted her out. He laughs, saying if she hadn't taken her own heart out, she might have more insight into people's actions. Regina hears this asks if that's true. Cora says it is and that she hid it in a place no one will ever find it. Regina comes to a revelation: Cora hid her heart inside Regina! Regina becomes furious and realizes that her mother's heart is the cause of her insanity. Regina then pulls out Cora's heart and shoves it back into Cora's chest, telling her that she won't pay for her mother's sins anymore and falls unconscious, completely exhausted. Cora becomes consumed with the guilt of everything she's done and stabs herself with Rumple's dagger, killing herself. Rumple just shrugs it off, stops Henry with his powers and creates a fireball to kill him, when suddenly he's jumped by Ruby and Neal as Belle watches, unseen by Rumple. Rumple knocks Neal away and turns Ruby into a puppy. Neal sees the dagger and grabs it from Cora's body, hopping over the town line. He shows Rumple and Rumple runs right next to the town line to stop him, but can't cross. Rumple begs him not to but Neal rams the blade of the dagger into the road, smashing the tip of the blade apart and embedding the rest of the dagger into the road. There's an energy release and Neal is blown back over the town line. Rumple flinches, but realizes, and says, that the town line cut off the link between himself and the dagger, making him finally free of it and still retaining all of his powers. Neal stands up in a daze, asking him why he's going to kill his own grandson. Rumple tells him and says he won't remember anyway, before knocking him out. Belle then speaks up, asking Rumple to not do it. He says he has to before raising his to knock her out as well, when Hook grabs him by the throat from behind, trying to pull him over the town line, yelling for Belle to do something and for Emma to wake up. Hook's efforts have barely any effect. Barely. Emma wakes up, seeing Rumple toss Hook aside, create a fireball, and get ready to throw it at Henry, when Belle runs and tackles Rumpelstiltskin over the town line, impaling him on the butt of his dagger that is still embedded in the road. The fireball Rumple was throwing flies off anyway, but is slightly astray, giving Emma the opportunity to block it with her magic. Henry is unfrozen, and Emma tells him to run. He does. Into the woods. Where he is immediately met with Greg and Tamara. Who grab him. Everything returns to normal. Ruby is returned to her normal form, and Neal wakes up, as Belle cries in horror over Rumple's now dead body. Ruby comforts Belle. Neal cries as well. Emma quickly checks on Regina, waking her up. Regina is emotional, more vulnerable than we've ever seen her in present day. Much more like her pre-Queen self. She weeps for Cora's death. The tears of years of pain and anger. She silently looks at Emma and asks her to tell Henry that she's sorry and that she loves him, before walking into the barrier and RIPPING IT OPEN, finally finishing the spell. Rumpelstiltskin's body implodes in a flash of fire, taking the dagger with it, and magic spills out of Story Brooke into the Real World. And Regina transports away in a flash of smoke. Emma yells for Henry, but he doesn't respond. Emma runs into the woods, but only finds Henry's jacket. She freaks and calls for Ruby to track Henry. She also smells Greg. They track the smell down to the clock tower. Emma gets a call from Snow, which she ignores. Meanwhile Greg and Tamara drag Henry into the top of the tower, which causes Aurora, who recognizes him, to immediately protest, as Greg breaks the rest of the glass on the face of the clock and holds the three magic beans up to the second star to the right, creating a triangle shaped portal and jumping into with Henry. Emma runs up into the tower, with Ruby and Neal. Aurora tells Mulan who the boy is and Mulan pulls a sword on Tamara, who in turn pulls a gun on them, firing it once to show Mulan what she's up against. Tamara forces Mulan and Aurora up the stairs to the face of the clock where the portal is. Aurora tries to grab for the gun, as Emma bursts into the top of the tower, but is shot in the shoulder and shoved through the portal. Mulan jumps in after her. Emma starts to run up the stairs, but Tamara fires the gun at her, telling Emma if she wants to come after Henry she left a note in her apartment telling her how. Tamara then jumps through the portal, as Emma runs up the stairs, but the portal closes, leaving a horrified Emma, as the clock strikes 7:15. Flashbacks for this episode are basically the same. Minus the scene where Hook tells Bae that Rumple killed Milah.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi, I just wanted to say I may be trying to start on an outline rewrite for season 3 soon! So, this is just me asking if I should add it as another chapter to this existing story, rename this story, or create a new story for it?**

**Your feedback is appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

LOST BOY: Open on Emma being rushed into the emergency room, while going into labor with Henry. Cut back to where we left off with Emma, staring out of the tower in horror. Ruby and Neal rush into the top of the tower from the elevator and up to Emma. Neal asks her what happened and where Henry is. She blankly responds "Gone.". Ruby, holding her cell phone, tells Emma that Snow called, and that something's happened. That gets Emma's attention. Cut to Aurora landing on the other side of the portal, wounded, and Mulan following, quickly helping her up. Mulan pulls her sword on Greg to keep him from stopping her as she grabs Henry to save him. But Tamara appears through the portal and points a gun at her, saying that they don't need Mulan, but she'd rather not kill her. Henry kicks Tamara to distract her, telling Mulan to take Aurora and run. She does, to Aurora's protesting. Tamara starts after them, but is told to stop by Greg, telling her that there is nowhere they can run here. Henry asks where they are. Greg informs him that he's not in Story Brooke anymore, and says "Welcome to Neverland.". A shot pulls back revealing the island of Neverland.

OPENING TITLE: ONCE UPON A TIME.

Cut to Charming being rolled into the hospital, examined by Whale, then examined by the Blue Fairy. She tells Snow that there's nothing they can do and that the only reason he hasn't died already is because the process has been slowed down by the separation of his heart and body. Emma, Neal and Ruby arrive. Emma asks what happened. Snow tells her. Emma doesn't know what to say. Snow asks where Henry is. Emma tells her. Snow blames herself, saying that if she hadn't been so consumed with vengeance she would've been there and could've helped. Snow does her best to comfort Emma. But it doesn't help. Emma then remembers what Tamara told her, about how she left a note in her apartment telling her how to come after Henry. Cut to the real world in New York City, where Regina appears...

**Just a little taste of what's to come. Please review!**


End file.
